User talk:Rukia12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rukia12 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 18:23, November 14, 2010 Hey i have a feeling you live in los angeles No I don't, who is this? Rukia12 19:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I made them at lunaii.com. -"Till death do us part." 14:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) The satyr! I already left a message on your talk page. Rukia12 00:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) same, i want to know what the Tauthr onr draumr. Letta critsa HAVER does really baaaaad. If something is supposed to come and ask me stuff i will crap my pants T.T Thats the incantation for turning into a werewolf right? I don't think something will ask you stuff, you'll probably transform and try to control yourself. Thats all... No idea. but i just hope i can will myself to change back T.T, imma text you real quick okay? just once. You can't cuz I texted ya a lot yesterday. Okay, well here, http://www.facebook.com/#!/profile.php?id=100001735730537 thats my fake facebook, u make a fake one and we will talk live on there okay? use your diana email to make a fake facebook to talk to me on okay? And ya we will talk on facebook. send me your facebook account like that ike i did above, ill add you, im maranda jonez, and we will talk. back get on facebook helo? hey get on facebooooooook! Ipap0 9pm december 22nd chb okay well i was about right to memphis is 248$+ ( extra stuff like food or whatever ) on american airlines. That leaves us about 100 bucks of my money.. thats not much though. Just save all ur money dont spend a buck, and try to get that job as a saleperson from ec.. ill get around 50 bucks for christmas or so.. bday is around the smae a little less but if "the season of a million colors" is spring is what i think plus if its soon.. my bday is may 22nd so... lol wont matter that much den XD.. anyway, ya, see what u can sell to for people, i would but mom would be like wtf and i wouldnt really be able to i suck at selling lol =\ I don't think my mom would allow mw to sell door to door, and I'm not good at socializing so yeah... But I will try to get that job though. I inly have $6 svaed up... I'm so poor. I'm gonna sell some of my stuff at school to raise money for us.:) I'm gonna try my best to raise a good amount of money. AH ITS cool, ive been saving since i was 8 and only used about 100 dollars, i would have 460 but spent it.. so ya, near 6 years of saving and would only have that much but i spent some so 360.. its cool.. it takes a LONG time. I would.. but ive selled most of my sutff and gaven in to good will.. not much left. Hey get on facebook, and 2 and a half men on channel 9 meeeeeeeeeeeh! lol, im bored, answer your phone! >:(